Electronic apparatuses have become a major part of the lives of their users. Many users enjoy utilizing their electronic apparatuses to capture visual information, and to share that visual information with other users. In some circumstances, it may be desirable to allow a user of an electronic apparatus to delete at least a part of the visual information in an easy and intuitive manner.